1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio components primarily intended for use in a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a mounting means for attaching the front cover of an audio component to the housing surrounding it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio components such as a radio, cassette player or compact disc player, or a combination of these components, has become a standard feature on a motor vehicle. Typically, the front cover is made from a plastic material and the housing protecting the actual circuitry, is made from metal. The housing is essentially a box enclosed on all sides and open in the front. The front cover fits over the front opening, and may be held in place with fasteners. Another means of holding the front cover in place is a formed metal cover that attaches to the housing and is held by tabs integral with the housing that bend over the adjoining part. However, this does not always provide a tight fit between the front cover and the housing, resulting in undesirable noises stemming from the operation of the vehicle, especially over bumpy roads. The present invention uses specially formed tabs integral with the housing to create an interference fit by rigidly holding the front cover onto the housing and preventing buzzes and rattles during vehicle operation.